Set Fire to the Rain
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: She reached up, memorizing his features. If only I could set fire to the rain... I'd throw us into the flames... because if I don't, this... this is the last time... and I felt you die... An insight in Fiyero and Elphaba's last moments together.


**Set Fire to the Rain**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: She reached up, memorizing his features. If only I could set fire to the rain... I'd throw us into the flames... because if I don't, this... this is the last time... and I felt you die... An insight in Fiyero and Elphaba's last moments together.**

"I am not afraid. I can be brave... like you. But I know I shall be homesick and heartbroken for you... for all of you... even in Heaven."

He shook his head, pressing a firm kiss into her palm. Tears- tears he'd tried so _desperately_ to hide from her- raced down his cheeks and slipped beneath her fingers, soaking her fingertips. As long as he lived, he wouldn't let her go. She had a tribe to help, a family to be a part of, a daughter to raise. He wasn't going to let her go now. She'd pulled through so many times before; she'd pull through again. He was sure of it.

She wasn't.

She's long ago accepted her fate, even talked about the possibility that she herself would die young, like her mother. An eerie feeling took up residence in his stomach as he realized that her self-prophecy was coming true.

_"I'd throw us into the flames if I could, Yero. I don't want to die young, but I'm going to. I know I am. My mother died young, why shouldn't I? My whole family's gone. It's only going to be a matter of time until I join them. And when I do, my biggest regret is that I'll be leaving you, my love."_

She watched him with a patience and calm he only wished he could possess at that moment.

Again, he shook his head. He leaned close, cupping her cheek and leaning towards her to look into her eyes. Instantly, her familiar scent enveloped him- a mixture of rosewater, wind, pomegranete oil, motherhood, and... something else. A scent that had coated her skin the last few weeks... sickness, almost. Though darker, now. Thicker and... stifling. It tried hard to crowd out the familiar, wonderful scents that normally enveloped her, but couldn't. Moments passed, before he was able to name the choking scent.

Death.

Death was claiming his wife, coating every inch of her skin, as if preparing to snatch her from his arms at that very moment. Well Death couldn't have her. Not now, not ever, if Fiyero had his say.

She stared back at him, drinking him in, begging silently for him to accept that she was leaving this world. Pleading for him to understand. He couldn't.

"_I won't let you go." _He choked out. Her gaze softened, she listened silent. "I've nearly lost you _so many times before_-" He took a deep breath, his voice choked with tears. "I _can't lose you_. I _can't..._ I need you here; Pippa needs you. And Mother and Father... and Candle... Glinda and... and Milla... I won't let you. You can't leave us. You have _so much good_ to do here... Our people... they need their princess... _we all need you, Fae_. You _can't _leave us..." She stared into his eyes, running her fingers over his face like she'd done so many times when her eyes were gone, all those years earlier.

Memorizing. She was memorizing him, only this time so she wouldn't forget him when she left.

_This is the last time we'll be apart. Please, Yero, understand that we'll be together someday. And when that day comes, nothing will keep us apart. _

_I can't, Fae. I love you too much._

He choked on his tears as her fingers ran down the bridge of his nose and trailed down his lips. Instinctively, he closed his eyes as her fingers again traveled over his face. They worked over the almonds of his eyes and along his cheekbones, brushing the tip of his chin and running the length of his hairline. He struggled to control his sobs as she continued. She watched him silent, devouring the sight of him; reminding herself that this image would be all she would have to remember her husband by once her eyes closed forever.

_I have to leave tonight, love. Because if I don't, this... this sight would scar our daughter for the rest of her life... I can't let her see me like this, Yero, please, try to understand. I'm leaving because I have no choice, because I don't want Pippa... I don't want our little girl... my... my _baby_... exposed to this sight. I watched Mama die, I can't have my daughter suffer the same heartache... Yero, _please_..._

_It's okay, Yero my love._

"It's o- I _love you, Yero_..." He kissed her sweetly, firmly, deeply; pressed his lips gently to hers, drinking in the taste of her, allowing her taste, her scent, her _feel_ to envelope him, for what would be the last time.

When the windows burst open, showering the floor with rain, he pulled away and turned, to see the inkwell on the desk fall to and shatter on the floor. Fiyero climbed to his feet and hurried to the window.

Several moments passed; she glanced towards the shadows, where Milla struggled to maintain her composure. When she returned her eyes to the window, she saw someone she thought she'd never see again. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she swallowed, choking on the word.

_Mama._

Melena moved towards the bed, stopping at her daughter's bedside. A tearful smile graced her beautiful features, and she reached down, brushing a curl off her daughter's forehead. She took in the sight of her baby girl, realizing how much she'd missed- her wedding, the accident, Shiz, the birth of her granddaughter. Her child had grown into a beautiful, loving young woman- who deserved so much more time with her family and her tribe.

_My little girl._

Elphaba swallowed, forcing herself to breathe. Tears continued to gather in her eyes, coating her lashes.

_I'm scared, Mama. I can't leave my family... my baby... I don't want to go, Mommy..._

_I know, Fabala._ Gently, Melena cupped her child's cheek. _You don't have a choice. _

_But- does it hurt, Mama? Dieing?_

Melena shook her head.

_No baby. It's simple and calming. Just relax. Calm and relax, Fabala. _

_Mama-_

_Shh. Calm, Fabala. That's it. Relax your breathing. _

_Mama-_

Melena shook her head, sitting on the edge of the bed and cradling her daughter's face in her hand. She stared into twin aquamarine eyes, helping her child leave shell that had so long ago failed her.

_Relax. That's my good girl. Let your breathing slow. It'll get shallower and become harder to take a breath; your heart will gradually stop pumping blood. Don't fight it, baby. The less fight you put up, the easier it is._

Tears leaked from her daughter's eyes, running into her dark hair. Melena gave her a small smile, tears in her own eyes.

_Mama... my baby..._

_I know, Fabala. I didn't want to leave you, either, but I had no choice, and neither do you. That's it, baby, calm. Don't fight, just let it happen._

Melena watched as her daughter's chest finally ceased to rise and fall, and tears began to slide down her cheeks as her daughter's eyes permanently closed.

As Fiyero reached up to close the window, he stopped. Something wrapped around him. It caressed him, cradled him, embraced him lovingly; gently brushing against his cheek in a loving, final kiss before disappearing. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he slowly turned towards his wife. His heart leapt into his throat as he got closer to the bed. Her chest... it... it wasn't rising and falling with each breath...

It couldn't be, but as he came to her bedside, he couldn't deny what he was seeing when he looked into her face.

Her eyes were closed.


End file.
